Cloudrail Station
Cloudrail Station '''is the 12th main level of Super Mario Star Road. This level is located in the observatory room that requires the key from the 2nd Bowser fight. The level entrance is in the window located behind the cannon. The level is a sky level with a train station, giant plants, of floating platforms. There are also a lot of Bzzaps! in the level as well as thwomps. Make sure that you beware of the enemies (especially the bees) as one hit will most likely knock you off the many platforms int he stage. The stage itself looks very large, but is rather small if you notice that each of the floating islands contains only a single star. The clouds also have small pockets which conceil objects like coins and crazed crates, which Mario might need for the 100 coin or Red Coin star. This level also contains the pipe that leads to the wing cap. Levels '''Star 1: Swinging Through the Clouds Mario spawns in the middle of the biggest cloud platform, in front of a train. The "swinging" in the star name refers to the metalic swiniging platforms that Mario must use to get to the star. The path that leads to the star is on flipping platforms in front of the train. Traverse the platforms, the climb that giant beanstalk to get to the giant thwomps. Past them is one of the swinging platforms. Beware of the Bzzap! at the end. From then Mario must use another 2 swinging platforms to reach a cloud with a crystal on it. The star is on the other side of the white crystal. Star 2: Platform Ride to the Cage Around the start you should be able to find a platform ride block next to a black bob-omb buddy. This platform is used to get to a couple of the stars, including this one. Jump on the platform and enjoy the ride. It is suggested to stay near the front as you will be assaulted by Bzzaps! and if near the edge, can knock you off with ease. Note: Stay on the platform when it approaches the yellow clouds, as you can also go through it. '''The star in question if past the yellow cloud block, so dont depart while inside the cube. After the cube, there are a couple of platforms you need to jump off at, including one with the bob-omb buddy on it. '''Talking to the buddy will despawn the platform. '''After these platforms, it will bring you into the cage with the star. '''Star 3: Fluffy Castle Climb Requires Wing Cap Normally! '''Get back on the platform ride and now depart inside the cloud cube. and climb the spinning platforms. At the top there will be a small staircase made of wing cap blocks. On top is the star. If you fall, beware as some of the clouds are actually pits on the bottom of the cube, so be careful where you step. '''Star 4: The Frozen Cloud In this star, Mario must use the cannon to shoot himself to the white cloud, which contains and icy slope. The bob-omb buddy is found on one of the floating platforms near the end of the platform ride. The cannon is found after a few platforms, a swinging one, and a Bzzap! at the end of the starting cloud. When you are on the platforms, you must jump to each platform or risk sliding off the cloud. The star is on the top of the slope. Star 5: The Giant Thwomp's Treasure Go to the Giant Thwomps that you saw in Star 1. Mario must wall jump on top of the second one. On top of it is a pole, which leads to a floating cloud. There is another cloud floating in the middle of nowhere, jump to that one and climb it (note: the warp pipe you see is the Wing Cap). This pole leads to the star. Star 6: Airborne Red Coins In this level Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the stage. For this stage, all of the red coins are located in the main cloud area, so no need to look very far from the start (aka nothing that requires the elevator platform). They are located as follows: # On a petal of the giant pink flower # On top of a vine where the cannon is # On a flipping platform on the way to the giant vine next to the train # On top of the train # In one of the cloud pockets # On the lower leaf of the giant beanstalk # On top of a giant Thwomp # On a swinging platform on the path to star 1 When Mario collects all 8, the star spawns in the center of the orange petaled flower Enemies * Grand Goomba * Chain Chomp * Bzzzap! (custom enemy) * Thwomp * Whomp Category:Levels